Awake
by Verdigurl
Summary: Carrie's chance to escape her old life comes when she's saved by Dumbledore and taken to St. Mungos. Soon enough, she's thrown into the world of wizarding and begins to envision a life that she could never have imagined.


**Carrie x Harry Potter**

**Chapter one**

It was the blinding light of a blinking fluorescent light bulb on the ceiling that greeted Carrie's sore eyes, instead of a light to heaven. Her body ached all over, tingling at her finger and at the tips of her toes. Speaking relatively of limbs and whatnot that were in pain, she found that her forearms were bandaged in a slick white material, while them and her ankles were bound to the bed with a thick leather binding.

_Where am I?_ She thought, struggling to swallow with a dried throat. Her eyes absorbed the small room, flickering quickly._ W-Wh..._

The door opened, creaking and a lady, an ageing woman stepped in, carrying a tray that was filled with assorted bottles and a glass of water. She smiled when she noticed Carrie's steel gaze.

"Good, you're awake." She said aloud, not really to Carrie but to herself. Just regulation, like normal, like a checklist. "You've asleep for some time."

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to lift her arms, almost thrashing. "W-Where's my Momma? I want to see her!"

"Hush now, I'm ju-"

"No, where is she!?"

The nurse sighed and gently placed the tray at the end of Carrie's bed, on a movable table. "She's not here. Now, if - "

"SHE'S NOT HERE?" Carrie repeated, trying to sit up, her voice almost screeching. Her mouth was open. She couldn't believe this. Why were they keeping here here? She needed to be home, she needed to be with her mother. School started on Monday. "I-I have to get out of here, I have to -"

"That's quite enough." The nurse said, picking up a bottle with a cat on the lid. "I'm going to give you this to make up f-"

_"Don't touch me."_ Carrie hissed. With her mind, the nurse lifted up off of her feet and slammed into the wall behind herself. The bottles cracked, some even breaking. A small hissing sound came out of them, the liquids mixing together._ "Don't you dare."_

"Carrie."

The nurse dropped to the floor, gasping. Carrie then looked at the old man, who had a white beard that looked soft, like sheep's wool, that had literally appeared out of nowhere. Luxurious, expensive robes he had donned on and a stick in his left hand. What use is that? Carrie asked herself. You can't win a fight with a twig.

The man stepped aside as the lady ran out of the room in a stared at him a little more, blinked and then fell back into her pillow, a frustrated tear escaping.

Honestly, she thought she could hear him smiling. He gave a flick of his hand, and with that, she was free from the bed.

She sat up and watched him as the frail man eased himself into a spare chair that was beside the bed.

"Who are you?" She asked politely, looking him over. "Are you going to be like that lady and give me something I don't want?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Oh no, no my dear. I will not give you any Murtlap essence. It tastes awful, to my tastes."

She smiled slightly and then continued to frown, still deeply confused at the situation. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?"

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are at , a Wizarding hospital, in London. " He replied, clearing his throat. "You were out conscious when I found you in your burning house. You're lucky to be alive, my dear."

Carrie frowned even more. What was more preposterous was that he said that she was in England! She hadn't even been out of the state before!"Witchcraft? Wizardry? Momma says that that's the devil's work."

"She is misinformed." Dumbledore shook his head. "My school has many, many students. Some, who are similar to you."

"Me?" She repeated, wiping her itchy eye. What did he mean? Was he trying to be funny, because if he was, it wasn't bringing up chuckles anytime soon. "What do you mean?"

He smiled into her eyes, wrinkles on his cheeks forming. "I think you know what I mean Carrie."

"Like me? Really, there are others like me there?"

He nodded.

She smiled ecstatically, digging her face into her hands. It felt lovely, it felt wonderful to know that there were others, that she wasn't on her own.

"Carrie, would you like to attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "You would never have to go back to America, or ever see that horrible school again."

"Will I ever get to see Momma?"

He shrugged. "That's all up to you Carrie."

"Then yes," Carrie nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd like that very much!"


End file.
